


If you mess with me; You're messin' with my family

by Jade_Pearl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Chatting & Messaging, F/M, Gen, Team as Family, There's A Tag For That, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27995262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Pearl/pseuds/Jade_Pearl
Summary: Morgan: Peter's bleeding. He might also possibly be dying, idkTony: Whst?? Morgan, what's going on?+=+=+Life's never quiet when your a defender of the world, but the Avengers make the best of it with their found family.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This popped into my head literal weeks ago, and only just posting the first chapter. This may not be updated as regularly as I would like since I'm still working out a schedule.
> 
> I gleefully took canon and tossed it off the edge of a cliff. It doesn't belong here🙂  
> So Tony is alive and well, yay! 
> 
> This us supposed to be a chat fic but, as with any of my fics, I don't exactly know where this is going. It has no clear plot and is based on a mix of my own ideas, convos, memes and incorrect quotes.
> 
> I played around with the ages a little (I think) so Morgan is 12, Harley is either 14 or 15 and Peter is around 16/17. 
> 
> I'll update the tags as I go. Let me know if you see something I missed tagging.
> 
> I think that's all for now. It's short but I hope you enjoy!

12:34 pm 

**Morgan Stark created chat OG Fam**

**Morgan added Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, Tony Stark, Pepper Potts, Bruce Banner, Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes, James Rhodes, King T'Challa, Sam Wilson, Thor Odinson, Peter Parker, Harley Keener and Princess Shuri to OG Fam**

**Morgan:** Peter's bleeding. He might also possibly be dying, idk

**Tony:** Whst?? Morgan, what's going on?

**Peter:** asfhfr Morgan!!! Mr. Stark I'm fine. Honest.

**Pepper:** Peter. Where are you? What's going on.

**Peter:** So, you remember that armed csr chase on the news?

**Natasha:** The one that ended five minutes ago?

**Natasha:** …The one with a rocket launcher and collapsed subway involved?

**Peter:** Yep. So, funny story. I can't really feel my legs.

**Peter:** But the bad guys got caught. And I am not dying Morgan! Just...Stuck.

**Tony, Pepper, Steve:** Peter!!

**Shuri:** How are you texting?

**Pepper:** Shuri. That isn't the issue here.

**Shuri:** What? I'm curious

**Peter:** Oh, I'm using voice-to-text. The messages just pop up in the lenses.

**Natasha:** Steve and I are on scene. We found him.

**Tony:** Oh thank God

**Pepper:** How is he?

**Steve:** In need of a stern talking to about priorities. Again. A bit banged up. One leg is definitely broken. Otherwise he's fine.

**Natasha:** We'll patch him up and bring him in.

**Pepper:** Thanks Nat. Peter, we're having a _talk_ when you're better.

**Peter:** Yes Ma'am.

2:35 pm 

**Clint:** Can someone please explain why the kids are running around like headless chickens screaming for Peter?

**Harley:** We fucking lost him! 

**Morgan:** He woke up and started literally climbing the walls and now he's gone! Uncle Clint stop staring and start searching!

**Pepper:** Language, young man! And he's high on pain killer with a broken leg. Hiw could you lose him!?

**Morgan:** We turned our backs for like, five seconds.

**Tony:** Collectively? Why would you do that?

**Shuri:** Less scolding, more searching

2:45 pm 

_James changed name to Rhodey_

**Rhodey:** Hey, uh, we found the kid.

**Morgan:** Oh thank god

**Morgan:** Where is he? 

**Bucky:** Vent on the fifteenth floor

**Steve:** The medbay's on the ninetieth floor.

**Steve:** How? His leg is broken. How?

**Harley:** A hella

**Morgan:** Lotta

**Shuri:** Determination

**Natasha:** Well however he did it can you bring him back up?

**Sam:** Yeah...no. He's really far in and none of us are small enough to reach.

**Morgan:** Hang on I'm coming

**Morgan:** I'll reach in and someone will pull us both out, ok?

**Morgan:** We got him!

  
  
  


6:04 pm 

**Peter:** Um, hey everyone

**Pepper:** How are you feeling?

**Peter:** Better

**Pepper:** Good, dinner's ready. After that it's time we had a talk 

**Peter:** Yes, ma'am

  
  
  


6:34 pm 

**Steve → Peter**

**Steve:** Kid are you alright? You left pretty quick.

**Peter:** Yeah, yeah. It was just...a lot

**Steve:** I imagine. It's not every day you get basically adopted by the Avengers.

**Peter:** Ha, yeah. I'll be fine. I just need a minute to process.

**Peter:** All good feelings! Promise

**Steve:** Alright kid. We're here if you need us.

  
**Peter:** Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just something short that came to me...40 minutes ago. So...yeah.
> 
> Hope you enjoy, darlings💖

**OG Fam**

1:53 am

**Peter:** Guts, guys. It's the 21st day of the 21st year of the 21st century!! That's wild!

**Tony:** Kid. It's two in the morning

**Tony:** On a School Night!!

**Tony:** Why are you awake?!

**Peter:** Oh, you know. Nightmare fueled insomnia goes brrrr, lol

**Pepper:** Peter Benjamin Parker-Rogers-Stark-Barnes-Strange-Danvers-Romanov-Potts!!! 

**Peter:** Whoops?

**Natasha:** "Whoops", he says. Peter, we've discussed this. You're supposed to contact someone, preferably one of us, when this happens. 

**Peter:** I know ;( but I didn't want to bother anyone. Today was pretty rough.

**Pepper:** Oh Pete. It's ok. We should have checked up on you after, it was rough and we should have known this could have affected you.

**Peter:** No, no. Aggffgsskj, this is why….plz don't be upset over this, it really wasn't too bad. It just…

**Peter:** Agh! Words!

**Bucky:** It's ok peter. I'm in the same boat. Wanna join me out for a bit.

  
  


**Natasha → Bucky**

**Natasha:** Bucky…

**Bucky:** It's fine Tasha, I got this. We'll be fine. A little stroll, some fresh air and TLC, we'll be out before you know it.

**Natasha:** ….

**Bucky:** And we'll both take our meds. 

**Natasha:** :)

  
  


**OG Fam**

**Peter:** Sure! Gimme ten!

**Bucky: 👍**

  
  


10:42 am

**Steve:** Are Peter and Bucky ok?

**Pepper:** Yeah, I got Pete a day off and had Happy collect his work for him so he wouldn't stress over it. Right now he and Bucky are sleeping

**Steve:** Thank God. I wish they'd take better care of themselves.

**Pepper:** That's what we're here for. To help them float if they need it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! See you next chapter. 
> 
> Let me know if there's anything that needs fixing, adjusting, etc. I haven't had insomnia in years so...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. See you next chapter (whenever that is😅)


End file.
